


Family

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Infertility, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: “Can I request something where Steve Rogers and the reader decide to adopt because they are having infertility issues?”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Family

You sat in the bathroom, patiently waiting for the results to appear. You and Steve had tried for so long to have a child that you started to think something might be wrong. You went to the doctor a two weeks ago but hadn’t heard back. No news was good news, right?

A soft knock on the door took your attention off the piece of plastic in your hand.

“Y/N? Is it done yet?” Steve asked through the door. Before you could answer he walked in and stood next to you.

“Not yet” You sighed. He kissed your forehead and then your lips.

“Ooooo!” You yelled when the timer went off. You turned it around, hoping to see the double lines. Your happiness fell once you only saw a single vertical line. Steve rubbed your back in an effort to support you.

“Its useless” You sighed, throwing the test in the bin. Your phone buzzed in your pocket. You wiped away the tear and answered the phone.

“Hello?” You greeted.

“Hello Mrs Rogers. This is Amy from the fertility clinic,” She introduced herself.

“Sorry for the late call but I have your results here” She continued.

“So, what are the results?” You asked nervously.

“I’m so sorry but it appears that the eggs wont work due to a traumatic impact. I’m afraid you won’t be able to conceive” She explained.

“Ok. Thanks for letting me know” You said before hanging up.

“So?” Steve asked.

“I will never be able to conceive” You said before the floodgates opened. Steve held you and you sunk to the floor. His tears mixed with yours on the bathroom floor.

“Hey, its going to be okay” He tried to console you.

“We will never have a family, a child” You wept. He kissed your forehead and closed his eyes.

“Yes. Yes we will” He lifted your face to his.

“How?” You gasped out.

“We can adopt” He said simply. Although you’d wanted a child of your own you still wanted a family. You nodded and he smiled back, wiping away your tears. You both stood up and went to your shared room.

As you lay down, Steve picked up his phone and left the room. Moments later he came back and lay with you.

“We have an appointment tomorrow” He whispered in your ear. You looked up at him in disbelief.

“Tomorrow?” You gasped. He nodded and you smiled, letting yourself fall into a peaceful sleep.

—————

Steve softly shook you awake. You slowly opened your eyes, adjusting to the morning sunlight.

“Good morning” He kissed your nose.

“Morning” You giggled.

“We are leaving soon” He smoothed your hair. You stretched and got out of bed and changing into some clothes. After getting ready to go you followed Steve to the car.

“Lets go find our child” You said in anticipation. Steve chuckled at your excitement.

When you arrived at the adoption centre your excitement went through the roof.

“Hello Mr and Mrs Rogers” The woman welcome you. You shook hands with her.

“Right this way” She lead you through to the newborns.

“I heard you were looking for a baby today” She smiled.

“Yes. I can’t conceive so we are deciding to adopt” You smiled, grabbing Steve’s arm.

“Once you see one that you think will be a perfect addition to your family, let me know and we can get the papers ready” She smiled. She lead you two through to a room with toddlers and newborns.

Your heart grew as you saw all the children laughing and playing. Walking over to one of the boy newborns, you gently picked him up. Steve stood beside you, tears of joy filling his eyes and your own.

You were there for over an hour, spending time with all the kids. You noticed how one was alone in the corner of the room, drawing. You hadn’t even noticed her. She was so quiet and alone. Something was drawing you to her. You walked over to the young girl and crouched down.

“Hi” You said sweetly. She looked up from her drawing with a dull look on her face unlike the other children.

“Hello” She said.

“What are you drawing?” You asked. She continued to draw as she spoke.

“A giraffe” She said simply.

“Wow. Your drawings look great!” You smiled.

“I know they are bad” She frowned.

“No. I love them! Especially this one” You pointed to the lion. The little girl shook her head.

“Everyone tells me its bad” She said sadly.

“I have no friends, no one wants me” She looked down, away from her drawing.

“Whats your name?” You asked.

“Ellie” She whispered.

“You have a pretty name” You smiled to her. The little girl smiled back and continued to draw. You stood up and walked over to Steve who was talking with the adoption lady.

“Can you tell me about Ellie?” You asked. Steve raised an eyebrow and the lady pursed her lips together before talking.

“Well she’s three, intelligent but she has never really fitted in and is always alone. She gets bullied a lot” The lady explained.

“Shes very sweet. I want to adopt her, Steve” You looked up into your lover’s eyes. He smiled and walked over to her. She looked up curiously before going back to drawing.

“Hi, Ellie. Those are some nice drawings” Steve complimented her.

“Thank you” She whispered.

“I’m going to be your dad and Y/N over there is going to be your mommy” He smiled. You looked at him in shock and happiness.

“Really?” She said on the verge of tears.

“Yes” Said the adoption lady. The little girl suddenly stood up and hug the both of you. You and Steve hugged her back. A week later you had her room set up and all the paperwork signed. Ellie was ready to come home.


End file.
